


Blue and Green

by orphan_account



Series: CW SU [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, F/F, flash references, lapidot - Freeform, lesbian space rocks on Earth, more 3ds typing, much ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:37:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4601859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Peridot was young, her father was murdered by a scientific impossibility. The blame fell on Peridot's mother, who was promptly arrested. Since then, Peridot has been living with the Universe family. She has no friends her own age and is bullied by class prodigy Pearl. Fortunately for her, someone special comes into her life.</p><p>High school AU. Powerless Gems in human society AU. Lapidot. Super hero foreshadowings?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Peridot adjusted her visor after getting to her locker. She ushered a sigh. She had succeeded in avoiding Pearl. She put her books away and closed the locker, only to come face-to-face with Pearl's pointy nose, which Pearl poked Peridot's face with. "Boop." 

Peridot broke into a nervous sweat as Pearl grinned maliciously. "Where you off to, Peridump? Going to Ironheights to talk to that murderer you call a mother?" Peridot clenched her teeth "She didn't kill my dad!" Pearl just laughed "Oh yeah, the mysterious yellow man did." She laughed loudly, then pinned Peridot to the wall my her wrists. "You listen here. You are a freak, just like your mom. You aren't going to amount to anything." She gave Peridot a flick on the gem, then walked away to the parking lot. Peridot went out the backdoor of the school and ran home crying.

Amethyst, one of Pearl's friends, had watched the entire ordeal unfold. She wanted to help Peridot, but it was Pearl who was keeping her from failing. Sighing, she formulated a plan. Peridot needed a friend, and Amethyst knew just who to call.

Peridot arrived at her home. Or her foster home, anyways. After her father was murdered and her mother was arrested, she had been sent to live with the Universe family. As a close family friend, Mr. and Mrs. Universe was the only ones Peridot really trusted to take care of her. She dropped her bookbag, went to her room, and tried to drown her sorrows in Halo Reach and Mountain Dew. After a little while, Steven walked in and sat down next to Peridot. Steven was the son of the Universes. "So how was school today, Peri?" Peri was the nickname Steven called her. And since he was pretty much a younger brother to her, she let him call her that. She paused her game to talk to him, her eyes already tearing up. "It was horrible." She began sobbing, earning her a hug from Steven. She returned his hug, which only made her sob more. She hated school, she hated Pearl, and she hated the man who killed her dad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Motivation from cheeto mom!  
> Also Lapis is introduced.

Peridot climbed into the passenger seat of Greg's van. Greg climbed in himself and turned on the ignition. He backed out his car and drove down to Ironheights prison. He parked the car in the parking lot and waited there while Peridot went inside.

After a few minutes, Peridot was sitting in one of the rooms where you could talk to prisoners. On the other side of the glass, two guards brought in Peridot's mom, Jasper. She was a tall orange gem with stripes of red on her. Her gemstone was located where her nose should be. Both parties picked up the phones on either side of the glass. "Hey there Peridork." Jasper said with a smirk. "Hey mom."  
Jasper's smirk became a frown.  
"Rough day at school?"  
"Yeah."  
"Is it that Pearl fellow again?"  
"Yeah."  
"Did you tell anyone?"  
"Steven."  
Jsper sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose-gem. "You need to tell an adult. They're there to help you."  
"But what if she were to find out that I ratted on her? She has powerful friends you know..."  
Jasper held up her hand, touching the glass. Peridot did the same. "Peridot, you can't let fear stop you from doing what's right. What Pearl does is wrong and it needs to stop. Just tell an adult, and they can help you with this much better than I can."  
Peridot just nodded. "Alright. Thanks mom."  
"I love you, Peridot."  
"I love you too mom."  
They hung up the phones and Jasper went back to her cell. Peridot went back home. Despite her mom's motivation, she had no intention of telling any adults.

 

Later that day, Peridot was at the mall. She had to supervise while Steven and Connie hung out. They were checking out the lego store and Peridot stood at the entrance. She turned around to poke her head in the hot topic across the mall, when she bumped into a blue gem, knocking her over. "S-sorry!" She helped the blue one get to her feet. "Are you alright?" The blue gem dusted off her dress. "Yeah." The two of them look at each other. "I'm Lapis. Lapis Lazuli." the blue one says. "You're Peridot Universe, right?"  
Peridot shook her head. "Peridot Diamond. Universe is my foster family." "Oh right. Forgot Steven mentioned that." Steven saw Lapis at the store entrance, dropped the Tahu set he found, and ran over to her. "Lapis!" He jumped and hugged her. "Hi Steven!" Lapis returned Steven's hug. Steven looked over at Peridot. "Lapis and I are beach summer fun buddies. She taught me how to swim last summer." Peridot simply nodded. Connie had walked over as well. "Hello ms. Lazuli." she said rather quietly. Lapis chuckled a bit. "It's alright for you to call me Lapis." As they began a conversation, Peridot ended up walking over to the hot topic. She quickly spotted and bought a Jojo Joestar hat, then returned to the lego store. "Hey Peridot, we should exchange phine numbers. Steven's told me a lot about you and I'd like to hang out sometime." Peridot's face slowly crept into a smile. No one had ever asked her for her number before. The two gems exchanged their numbers, and Lapis left for the aquarium. Peridot felt overjoyed. She had finally made a friend her own age.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis to the rescue!

Peridot walked into the school building that monday, looking around fearfully for Pearl. She made it to her locker when an oh-so familiar voice came from behind her. "Hey Peridump!" She ignored it and started to get her books. Pearl closed Peridot's locker and grinned smuggly. "What's wrong? Did your psycho mom cut your vocal cords or something?" Amethyst and Garnet stood behind Pearl, trying to avoid eye contact with the victim. Neither of them liked what Pearl was doing, but speaking up could risk their education. They were both from poor families and it was only through Pearl's money that they were in school.  
Pearl flicked Peridot in the gem, earning her a wince. She knew how to get results. She held Peridot against the locker by her shoulder and whispered in her ear, "Meet me behind the school at lunch time, or you're dead meat." with that, she and her crew left for class, leaving Peridot scared and alone.  
She ran to the restroom and sat in a stall. Forgetting to lock it, she just sobbed to herself quietly, afraid of what Pearl was going to do. The stall door opened. "Peridot? What's wrong?" It was Lapis. Peridot looked up, wiped her eyes and regained her composure. "Nothing. Everything is fine."  
"Bullshit. I'm not a retard."  
Peridot began crying again. Retard was a rather triggering word, as Pearl used it often. Lapis helped her stand up, then gave her a small hug. "Peridot, I can help you. Whatever is wrong, just tell me. Please."  
Peridot wiped her eyes again. "I think Pearl is gonna hurt me."

 

Lunchtime rolled around and Peridot walked behind the school. Pearl was waiting by herself. "I was starting to think you'd be a no-show." She smirked and once again pinned Peridot to the wall. "Wh-what do you want f-from me?" "I want to hear you begging for mercy." Pearl punched Peridot in the nose, causing her to stumble backwards. Except there was a wall there and she hit her elbow on the bricks, cutting her shirt. Blood clouded the edges of her cracked visor. As Pearl came in for another strike, she received a kick to the gut.  
"The hell!?"  
Lapis spared no time in picking up Pearl by her shirt collar. "You stay away from her, you cunt." With that she released Pearl and helped Peridot to the nurse's office.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spooky shit's gonna go down.  
> And more actual Lapidot!

"What on earth did you do to yourself?"  
"I ran into a door..."  
The nurse finished bandaging Peridot's nose. "All done. Now you be careful. Can't have you running into more doors."   
Lapis walked Peridot home after school was over. "Why didn't you tell her the truth?" Peridot gulped, then responded "She has lots of connections. She could ruin my life if I snitched." When they arrived at the house, Lapis gave Peridot a hug. "Remember, if you ever need to talk to anyone, I'm always here for you."

 

Pearl tossed aside her bookbag and lay on her bed, quickly falling asleep. While she slept, a mysterious figure crept in through her window. It was a tall gem with a Pearl-like nose, and she wore a yellow suit that covered herself completely, except for her mouth, nose, and jaw area. Her eyes glowed a deep red. She leaned next to Pearl and began whispering to her as she slept. "Make Peridot's life hell. Make Peridot's life hell." She continued saying this until Pearl awoke from her nap, and the mysterious figure disappeared in a flash of lightning before she could be seen.

 

Peridot was just finishing her homework when she got a text from Lapis.   
[Lapis: Wanna go 2 the beach?]  
[Peridot: I guess. When?]  
[Lapis: 6:30. U can bring Steven if u want.]  
[Peridot: Sounds good.]  
[Lapis: See u there! ;3]  
Peridot got a duffle bag and began putting in a towel, sunblock, and a change of clothes. She then switched into her one-peice bathing suit and threw on some gym shorts and a tank top over it.

 

Peridot met up with Lapis by Funland, and the two of them headed down to the beach. Lapis's outfit consisted of A dark blue bikini with a bow tieing the top on, a sunhat, and a translusent blue skirt that went down to just below her knees. Peridot had to admit, it looked pretty good on her. They set up their towels and splashed around in the ocean for a bit. Lapis even taught Peridot to bodysurf. After many hours of fun, the two of them watched the setting sun. Peridot rested her tired head on Lapis's shoulder. Lapis, in turn, blushed slightly at this. She softly ran her fingerse through Peridot's messy hair. "Hey Peridot?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Can I call you Dotty?"  
Peridot smiled slightly. "I like the sound of it." It was Lapis's turn to smile. As the two gems watched the sunset, Lapis felt some odd feelings towards Peridot. The green gem looked so lovely in this light... She inhaled deeply, trying to snap herself out of these feelings, but they were too strong to ignore. Lapis rested her head atop Peridot's, wishing she knew how to deal with these emotions.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit hits the fan. Time for some seriousness. #fiteme

Gunshots. Smoke. Screaming. Fire alarm. It was all too much for Peridot's senses. She hid beneath her desk, ears covered tightly. Someone grabbed her arm. "Come on! We need to get out of here!" It was Pearl!?  
The two gems rounded a corner, out of breath. "Why are you helping me?" Peridot asked. Pearl began to cry softly. "The other student's faces when they heard the gunshots... They reminded me of yours whenever I bully you." She was crying hard now. "I feel so awful about it! I made your life into Hell on Earth, and I didn't even care!"  
A hand grenade rolled towards them. Pearl shoved Peridot away, just as it exploded. The soles of Peridot's shoes had melted from the heat, but Pearl was in far worse shape. Her lower left leg was nowhere to bee seen and her right leg had rips going down to the bone. Peridot gagged. She hated blood.  
Pearl was in too much pain to scream. Peridot picked her up, one hand on her back and the other beneath her legs. She ran towards the exit, ducking under the bullets of the school shooters. She made it out and quickly got Pearl to an ambulance, which sped away to take her to the hospital.

 

"In recent news, Beach City High was affected by a school shooting today. There have been a confirmed 4 deaths and 20 injuries. The shooter, Gideo-"  
Greg switched off the TV. "Are you alright, Peridot? No injuries?" Peridot just nodded. Rose called to them, "Dinner's ready!" Peridot, Greg, Rose and Steven all sat at the table to eat tonights dinner. It was swedish pancakes, Peridot's favorite. Steven sat close to Peridot. He had been worried sick when he heard about the shooting. He was glad Peridot was okay. Peridot ate in silence, contemplating today's events. Was Pearl okay? How was Lapis? What was the shooter's motivation? She finished up her food, rinsed her plate off, and went to her room. She turned on her TV and relaxed in her bed as she watched Jojo's Bizarre Adventure.

 

Amethyst and Garnet both sat in Pearl's room, her medical machines giving off occasional beeps in tune to her heartbeat. Pearl looked under the blanket. Where there had once been elegant legs she used for dancing, there were only stumps. The doctor had to amputate her right leg in order to stop lead poisining, and the blast may have caused internal bleeding. She began to cry, no longer caring about how her friends saw her. Amethyst held Pearl's hand. "You'll be alright, P. You're tough. You can get through this." Garnet gave a stoic nod. Pearl could only weep. No words left her mouth. 'I deserve this.' She thought to herself. 'I was a major asshole to Peridot, and karma has made me it's bitch.'


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forgiveness and feels all around.  
> Very short chapter 'cuz I'm tired.  
> LAPIDOT COMMENCES NEXT CHAPTER!!!

beep. beep. beep. beep. beep.  
Pearl's machine was reading steady. Peridot walked into the room with a box of Mike and Ikes. She gave Pearl the box. "Th-thank you for saving me." Pearl opened the box and began eating. "It was the least I can do. I've been horrible to you and I deserve this." she pinched the bridge of her nose. "I don't even know why I did it. Everyday when I woke up, even before we met, I hated the thought of you. I wanted to make your life into a hell, and I succeeded." She was crying again.  
Peridot placed a hand on Pearl's shoulder. "I... I forgive you, Pearl." Pearl looked away "I don't deserve your forgiveness." Peridot smiled weakly "You saved my life. I should be owing you." She hugged the pale gem. "You know, I bet this is the start of a beautiful friendship."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First some serious stuff. Then we can get on to the LAPIDOT!

Pearl was dancing in front of a cheering crowd. As she took a bow, she suddenly fell over. Her legs were gone. The theatre was gone and there was only a white Abyss everywhere. She saw herself, with her legs, standing in front of her. However she was blue with glowing red eyes. "Make Peridot's life hell." Pearl covered her ears. No! I can't do this anymore! It's wrong!" The fake Pearl kept repeating her phrase over and over again.   
Pearl awoke with a scream, her machine beeping rapidly. She looked around. It had all been a dream. She held her head and cried. Why did Peridot forgive her? HOW did she forgive her? Pearl didn't sleep very well after that.

 

Lapis threw a pillow at Peridot. She was having a sleepover at her place and was rather hyped up on soda. "Let's have a pillow fight!" Peridot adjusted her visor. "No thanks. How about Monopoly?" Lapis rolled her eyes. "Don't be ridiculous! That game'll go on forever!". Peridot took a bite of her chip. "How about Trouble?" An idea came to Lapis's head. "Let's play truth or dare!" Peridot nodded. "Sure. Why not?"  
Lapis went first. "Truth or dare?"  
"Truth."  
"Have you ever tried seafood?"  
Peridot stuck out her tongue. "Yeah. I hate it. Truth or dare?"  
"Dare."  
Peridot held up the salsa bowl. "Drink this." Lapis took the bowl and began chugging the salsa. She ended up drinking the whole bowl. "Wow."  
"Truth or dare?"  
"Dare."  
"I dare you to give me your hat."  
Peridot scowled as she put her Jojo hat on Lapis's head. "Don't ruin it."  
"It's only for a bit."  
"Truth or dare?"  
"Truth."  
"How was the salsa?"  
"Very weak. You should try ghost pepper salsa."  
"I'll keep that in mind."  
Peridot then took the hat off of Lapis. "Mine." "Nope." Lapis reached over to get the hat, but Peridot moved her arm out of reach. "Gimme gimme."  
"Nope."  
Lapis began tickling Peridot, causing her to laugh and drop the hat. Lapis then put the hat back on. "No one can take my hat. Now, truth or dare?"  
"Truth."  
Lapis grinned. She had a question that had been nagging at her for a while. "Do you find attraction to people of the same gender?" Peridot blushed at this. "Uh… sometimes." Lapis perked an eyebrow. "Like when?" Peridot began to stutter. "Wh-when they're kind, smart, b-beautiful…"  
"And blue?"  
Peridot's blush deepened. "Well… B-blue is a nice color…" "So is green." Lapis blushed slightly after she said that. Peridot looked at her, and she looked back at the her. Lapis leaned in close to Peridot so their faces were close together. She quickly gave Peridot a small kiss on the lips, resulting in a blush from the both of them. They sat in silence for a minute. "I-I think I liked that…" Peridot spoke up. Lapis smiled just a little bit. "So did I."  
"You wanna try that again?"  
"Sure."  
Lapis kissed Peridot again. This time, the kiss was a full one. It lasted about 20 seconds, with Peridot wrapping her arms around the petite blue gem. Lapis eventually broke the kiss, but Peridot wanted more. "Do we have to stop?" Lapis smirked. "It's late. We can do this more in the morning." She got into her sleeping bag, and Peridot climbed into her bed.  
"Goodnight Dotty."  
"Goodnight Lapis."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone gets a free day. I wonder what will happen.

Lapis awoke with an arm over her face. Peridot had fallen out of bed and rolled over to her in the middle of the night. Sighing. Lapis moved the green arm off of her face and got out of her sleeping bag. It was a Wednesday, but school had been cancelled as it had taken a lot of damage during the shooting. Lapis decided to quietly watch some David Lopez vines while she waited for Peridot to wake up. "She even looks cute when she sleeps." Steven knocked on the bedroom door, and Lapis opened it. "Hey Steven. Dotty's still asleep."  
"My mom made waffles for breakfast, if you want some."  
"I'll wait until the dorito wakes up." She said with a chuckle. "Her hair is a diamond." Lapis shut the door "Yeah, I know."

 

Pearl opened her eyes, only to see a round, purple face staring down at her. "Morning, P." Pearl closed her eyes. "Good morning Amethyst." Garnet brought a wheelchair and some clothes over to Pearl's bedside. "The doctors said you're safe to leave the hospital." Pearl gave a nod, She put on her clothes under the sheets. Garnet lifted her into the wheelchair and Amethyst wheeled her out the door. "Wanna head over to the boardwalk?" Pearl only nodded. The gem trio went down to the boardwalk, making theit first stop at the fry shop.  
"Fry bits please." Amethyst said to the man behind the counter. As he went to fill out the order, Pearl looked out at the sea. It was so vast, and it held so much life. She always did enjoy the sea.

 

After breakfast, Greg drove Peridot over to Ironheights. Lapis decided to tag along. Soon the two of them were in the communication room. Jasper took a seat on the other side of the glass and picked up the phone. "So who's this friend of yours?" she asked her daughter. "This is Lapis." She held the phone so Lapis could communicate too. "Hello mrs. Diamond. Nice to meet you." Jasper let out a chuckle. "Are you Peridot's girlfriend?" Peridot blushed deeply, "Mom!" Lapis laughed at the question. "I don't think I am. Maybe you should ask your daughter." Jasper smiled a little. "So I heard about the shooting. The little twerp who did it ended up getting stuck in here too. He isn't exactly a talker." Peridot gulped. "Pearl saved me during the attack. She lost her legs because of me." Jasper nodded. "That was brave of her. Maybe she isn't so bad." They ended up talking for an hour while, until the staff said their time was up. Lapis and Peridot said their goodbyes and Greg drove them back into town. "If you two wanna hang at the boardwalk, I've got some quarters you can use for the arcade." Greg told them. Peridot nodded and Greg drove them down to the boardwalk. He gave them their quarters and before leaving, said "The Lazulis want Lapis back home by 5 PM. Don't forget." and with a quick air guitar rift, he drove off. The two of them spent most of their quarters at the arcade earning tickets. Peridot even got a Ninja Guy for Steven. The two of them also used the photo booth. Lapis put her pictures in her wallet. With what little money they had left, they bought hot dogs for lunch.

 

Eventually, as fate would have it, Lapis and Peridot ran into Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl. "Hiya Lapis." Amethyst said cheerfully. "Hey Amethyst." Lapis gave her a high five. Peridot looked at Pearl. "How are you, Pearl?" Pearl chuckled a bit. "Aside from my lack of limbs, I'm doing fine. I'm adjusting rather well to my current state." Peridot gave her a small hug. "I can't express how thankful I am for you saving my life."   
"It's what was right." Pearl returned the hug. The two groups then went their separate ways.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A foreshadowy chapter. Premenition dream time!

After dropping off Lapis at her house (miraculously on time), Peridot went home. She had tacos for dinner and went to bed around 8. While she slept, she had an... odd dream.

In her dream, she was on a roller coaster with Lapis. The coaster kept going faster and faster. Soon it was gone and Peridot was the one running. Her legs were moving too fast for her to comprehend. She kept running, past Lapis, pasr Pearl, past the Yellow man, past Steven, past everyone she had ever met. Until she found herself surrounded by lightning. The only other person around was a human male, wearing a red suit with yellow highlights on it. "Peridot. Before this decade is over, you shall inherit marvelous powers. These powers will scare you, but they will aid you in your quest for justice." A bolt of lightning zapped Peridot, charring her completely and leaving her on the ground. The yellow man stood over her. "You'll never catch me."

Peridot woke up drenched in sweat. Thankfully, it was just a dream. She lay back down and heard her text alert go off. She picked up her phone.  
[Lapis: cant sleep]  
[Peridot: I'm here.]  
[Lapis: wanna head over 2 the beach 2morow?]  
[Peridot: Only if it's just us. ;)]  
[Lapis: u r quite the lady killer XD]  
[Peridot: Indeed I am.]  
The two ended up texting for a few hours, until Peridot got so tired she fell asleep with the phone in her hand.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Throwing in a time skip 'cuz I'm cheap.

2 months after the last chapter, Peridot was halfway through the third semester of school. She sat in her seat in science class, eager for the lesson to begin. Today's lesson was on evolution. Eventually, the class was quieted by the teacher. Their teacher was a male gem named Mr. Obsidian. "Good afternoon class. Pull out your books and read pages 117-123. You may work with ONE partner, but you must be quiet."  
Lapis scooted over to where Peridot was at, giving her a quick peck on the cheek. "Shall we begin reading?" The two of them had been dating for about 6 weeks now. Peridot opened her book and began reading quietly. "Humans and Gems both appeared around the same time, with Gems appearing only a few hundred years before humans. The two species both evolved from the same species, Homo Mikata. The gems evolved in rocky, mountain-like enviornments, and humans evolved in Africa. The gems (Homo Stonius) differ from humans (Homo Sapien) by the gem located in their body, their colorful skin pigmentation, and durability. But while gems are more toughly built, humans are much better at healing, as their cells are more in-sync with each other. A wound that often would scab a human can end up scarring a gem. Damage to the gemstone can also result in mental instability, paralysis, blindness, or even death in extreme cases."  
Peridot and Lapis continued to read until the lunch bell rang. She quickly put up her book and went to her usual lunch table while Lapis got her cafeteria lunch. Peridot was soon joined by Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl. During the past two months, the five gems had formed a really good friendship. Lapis soon joined them, and Amethyst got her cards out. "So who's ready for a little game of slap jack?" Peridot, Pearl, and Garnet chose to play. Lapis decided she would just watch, but Amethyst insisted she shuffle the cards. She did so with both style and grace. She then dealed out the cards between the other four gems, and the game began.  
In the end, it was Pearl who won. She did a little victory dance in her wheelchair, and Amethyst slung an armaround her shoulder. "Not bad, P. Have you been practicing?" The end of lunch bell rang, and the gems discarded their trash and uneaten food into the trash cans.

 

At the Keystone Motel, a tall, pointy nosed woman walked into her room and sat on her bed. She gave her tired feet a rub, then layed back on her bed. She sighed to herself. "Just 4 more years." She told herself. "4 years until you can get your revenge." She looked over at her suitcase, and pulled her yellow suit out of it. With a few taps on the emblem, the red lightning bolts changed into a black blend. She smiled to herself and put the suit back. "4 years will be worth the wait, Flash."


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making confessions. I'm basing the Lazuli's reaction off of my parent's reaction when I came out.

Peridot and Lapis walked down the beach, each holding the other's hand. "Lapis?"  
"Yeah?"  
Peridot looked into her shimmering blue eyes. "I'm tired of hiding us from everyone. When I get home, I'm gonna tell the Universes about us. I'll also be telling my mom the next time I visit Ironheights." Lapis looked down at her feet. "I'm not so sure my parents would like knowing about us..." Peridot pulled Lapis in for a kiss. "If they reject you for who you are, I promise I'll be here for you." Lapis gave the green gem a smile. "I know you will." She layed her head on the green gem's chest, listening to her heartbeat.

 

As soon as Peridot got home, she decided to tell her foster parents the truth. "I'm..." She gulped. "I'm dating Lapis Lazuli." She looked down at her feet. Rose gave her a smile. "She's a nice girl. I think she's right for you." Peridot looked up. "You're okay with me being lesbian?" Greg nodded "Of course we are. We're not gonna judge you for something like that." Rose chuckled to herself. "I guess Jasper's prediction was correct." Steven came downstairs. "What're you guys talking about?" Peridot answered his question with a "Nothing, Steven. I can tell you in the morning."

 

Lapis decided to wait until morning to break the news to her parents. "Mom? Dad? Can we talk?" "Of course. Take a seat, Lapis." Lapis seated herself across from her parents. "I'm dating Peridot Diamond." Mr. Lazuli's smile fell, and a look of confusion crept on to Mrs. Lazuli's face.   
"But she's a girl."  
"I know. I'm lesbian."  
Mr. Lazuli pinched the bridge of his nose. Mrs. Lazuli decided she should say something. "Well... she seem like a nice person. I'm sorry if we seem negative about this. Homosexuality isn't something we perceive as 'normal'."  
Lapis nodded her head. "So... you're not mad?"  
Mr. Lazuli shook his head. "No Lapis. Just... a bit shocked." Lapis walked around the table and hugged both of her parents. The two of them returned her hug. "Thanks for not being mad at me."


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 chapters in one night!?  
> I'm going to bed after this chapter, which I'm devoting to my latest in a long line of ships, Pearlmethyst. This is the only chapter in the fic with Pearlmethyst as its focus, but there will be more Pearlmethyst in the upcoming sequel fic.  
> Anyways, please enjoy this fluffy chapter!  
> Also Garnet was adopted.

Pearl was sleeping in her chair. She and her friends Garnet and Amethyst had been watching a firework show, courtesy of Mayor Dewey. Garnet wheeled Pearl back home, Amethyst in tow. Pearl's parents were out of town so they let themselves in using Pearl's keys. Garnet carried her up the stairs and put her to bed. Amethyst brought the wheelchair up, and proceeded to neatly apply Pearl's sheets. "Why the sudden cleanliness?" "Just wanna make sure she's comfortable." Amethyst watched the rise and fall of Pearl's chest. "Are you sure she'll be fine, home alone with no one to help her?" Garnet rested a hand on the purple gem's shoulder. "If you want, I can call your mom and see if shey'll let you stay." Amethyst gave a nod to her tall friend, then sat down in one of Pearl's beanbags, quickly falling asleep. Garnet headed back home.

 

She made no effort in being discreet upon her arrival. Ruby was rather upset when she arrived. "You're late, young lady. You were supposed to be home by no later than 9." Sapphire took hold of her wife's hand. "Didn't you get her text? She had to help Pearl get home." An embarrassed blush came to Ruby's face. "Oh yeah... Well, it's still past your bedtime, Garnet. You need to get to sleep." Garnet nodded. "Goodnight mom. Goodnight mother." She went upstairs to her room. Ruby flopped down on the couch. "That daughter of ours sure can be a handful sometimes." Sapphire kissed Ruby's cheek. "But it's worth every minute of it."

 

When Pearl woke up, the first thing she noticed was Amethyst sleeping on the bean bag. "Amethyst?" The short one yawned. "G'morning, P." She got up and stretched, then got her friend's wheelchair. Pearl scooted off the bed into her wheelchair and buckled herself in. Amethyst carefully rolled her down the stairs and into the kitchen. Amethyst began cooking eggs for the two of them. Within a few minutes, the gem duo was eating their breakfast. "This is delicious! Thank you, Amethyst!" She reached out to hug her friend, but then remembered her wheelchair predicament. Amethyst got up to hug her. "It was no problem, P." Pearl smiled, returning the hug. Amethyst felt warm against her skinny frame, and her hair was rather soft. Their "together breakfast" was spent with much talking and laughter.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I guess I'm ready to close this fic. But don't worry, there's going to be a sequel coming soon. Now let's get this over with.

The last few months of school were a doozy. Between projects, service projects and finals, there wasn't much time to just hang around. But they still pulled through. Pearl and Lapis passed with perfect grades, Garnet and Peridot made the A-B average, and Amethyst passed with a solid B-, higher than what she got most years. After the last day of school, the five gems went to Pearl's place for an end of school party. A couple of other gems and humans were there. They were other kids who had gotten invitations because they knew Garnet, Lapis, or Amethyst. Peridot decided to get herself a glass of punch, then took a seat at one of the tables. Lapis sat next to her.  
"So what plans do you have for college?" Lapis asked. "I'm going into forensic sciences. I'm gonna join the police force." Lapis gave her a nod. "Isn't that dangerous?" "I'm just helping solve the crimes, not stopping them." She hugged the blue gem. "So you don't need to worry your head. So what are you going in to?"  
"Guess."  
"Marine Biology?"  
"Nope."  
"Aquatics?"  
"Nu-uh."  
"Life guarding?"  
"Nopity nope."  
"Then what?"  
Lapis grinned. "I'm going to do graphic design." Peridot's eyes widened. She knew Lapis drew, but she always thought that was just a hobby. "Taking your hobbies full-time, I see." Lapis grabbed Peridot's punch glass and took a drink from it. "Yup. I'm gonna see if I can get into a big company. Like Wayne Tech or King Consolidated, or maybe even Lego." Peridot rolled her eyes. "Well I hope you have fun getting there." Peridot took her glass back. "So what college?" "Beach City College." Peridot's smile dropped. "Oh… I'm going to Central City University." Lapis's smile dropped as well. "So… This may be our last party together for a long time then." A grin came to Peridot's face. She took Lapis's hand and pulled her up to dance. "Then let's make it memorable."

 

THE END

 

Epilouge:  
The mysterious person in yellow observed Lapis and Peridot from outside the house. "4 years." She began cackling madly. "4 YEARS, FLASH! 4 YEARS!"


End file.
